Traces of Gro-goroth
The Old God of human sacrifices, but this is what is left of the being that was the Old God Gro-Goroth. Lore The God of human sacrifices. He is one of the old deities worshipped by man, before man decided that they wanted to put themselves on the pedestal. Like Sylvian, the goddess of love and fertility, he comes from the green hue, the place where the Lady of Moon, possibly the Maneba, possibly the Pocketcat, the Trickster Moon God, and maybe even the God of the Depths come from. The god wishes for blood to be spilt in his name, and there are cults dedicated to this practice, such as the Wolfmasks cult, where its participants maim each other and feast upon their own flesh in honor of Gro-Goroth. If one cannot resist the call of the darkness he exudes, he will grant that seeker a terrible power, strong for the sin one commits. Examples of disciples like these are the Black Witch and the Yellow Mages, and yet they are not exactly disciples, as noted by the New Gods, saying the Black Witch became a slave to Gro-Goroth. Gro-Goroth is a curious god, more so than many of the older gods. To the point that he may walk amongst humans, hiding underneath skins of humans, so as to prevent humans dying from fear of gazing upon his true, glorious, and purest of forms. Since then when humankind took over Ma'habre, the Old God has started to fade away, disgusted by the selfishness, narrowmindedness, and ambition of mankind as they have no understanding of the purity and beauty of the ideas he represents within humans... Even if they did try to understand him and his ideals... they will not be able to comprehend it. How can they comprehend an idea that is so... pure and differed and interpreted differently within every individual? His symbol is the cutting of the two rings, seen on the tails part of the coin flip. In Fear and Hunger: Termina, he and Sylvian are revealed to have mated together and he sired a son called Vinushna, who is the God of Nature. Ideology WIP He represents the main ideas of destruction, death, chaos, anarchy, human sacrifice, and war. All of his spells are used offensively as a result, like the infamous spells of Hurting and Greater Hurting. He is seen as something akin to pure evil, but thinking this way is pure arrogance as stated by Enki in the Skin Bible pertaining to Gro-goroth that destruction is part of the natural order and that the deaths are necessary to pave way for something new and clean. Location Can be found within the Altar of Darkness, deep inside the body of the God of the Depths. Can only be found and fought if one does not bring the Little Girl. Strategy The ultimate last boss the player will have to face in order to achieve Ending B. Since this is literally fragments of the Old God, it knows ALL of the spells that pertain to Gro-goroth, including the deadly WHISPERS OF GRO-GOROTH. The claws of Gro-Goroth don't deal a lot of damage. The player must mostly be wary of the spells that the traces cast upon on a party member, along with its eyeballs being a main source of DPS. The eyes can squirt out molten fire upon a party member, dealing moderate damage and giving them the burn status. WHISPERS OF GRO-GOROTH can curse a party member to take more damage and adds a countdown to when the character will die. The body parts one can target are the torso, the arms, the head, and the eyeballs all over it. It has a lot of HP. It is recommended to poison the Traces as it deals 1000 damage to the boss each time a round passes. This method makes the fight against the Old God laughably trivial. It is recommended not to bring Nas'Hrah in the party. The Old God would simply kill Nas'Hrah and you will begin the fight with one less party member. Do not bring the Little Girl either. The Old God will not appear and you will face the God of Fear and Hunger instead. If the player manages to defeat the God, congratulations. Now enjoy Ending B, despite it being bleak and not so... what one would hope for exactly... Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Old Gods